ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 11: The Queen of the Amazons
(The scene cuts to Team S-F at the cockpit of their plane, currently in the air and heading towards the Sky Temple. Hanso and Versad are in the pilot's seats, with Kara Danvers and Cleral at the computer screens just behind them.) * Kara Danvers: We land in 15 minutes. We'll enter the Sky Temple from the terrestrial entrance. * Versad: Why not go straight there? * Cleral: It exists in a different quantum state, slightly out of phase from our reality. It can't be reached by conventional means. (Versad breaths out a heavy sigh, which Hanso notices.) * Hanso: What? * Versad: It's just us. No one's coming to help. We either pull this off or-- * Kara Danvers: We WILL get it done. (Warning buzzers sound off through the plane. Before it looms the clouds that have been corrupted by the Jinsei. Kara and Cleral get out of their seats for a closer look.) * Cleral: By the... what is that?! * Versad: Dunno. But it's headed right for us. * Cleral: Elder Gods have mercy. (As the cloud looms closer, it produces turbulence that rocks the plane.) * Hanso: Buckle up, people! I gotta put her down. (Kara and Cleral race back to their seats. The scene cuts to the forest near the temple. Hanso has landed the plane without crashing, and Team S-F have exited without issue. The corrupted light from the clouds above them has given the forest a distinctly red hue.) * Hanso: Looks like the temple entrance is 15 clicks that way. (She points off to the distance.) * Versad: A moonlight walk in the woods. Another time, it'd be relaxing. * Hanso: I wouldn't have pegged you for outdoorsy. * Versad: My mother and I lived near a forest a lot like this. Really takes me back. (Hanso smiles at this - it's quite clear she's warming up to Versad's charm.) * Hanso: After we wrap this up, we should go. (He looks at her and smiles back. They spend a brief moment staring warmly at one another, before looking over to Kara and Cleral standing on one of the plane wings, repairing the motor. Kara slams down her tools in frustration.) * Kara Danvers: Damn it! We're grounded. That shockwave fried the leads. * Hanso: Then let's get going. We're almost out of time. (A portal opens up behind them. Ares emerges, flanked by Erron Black, Ermac, Ferra/Torr, Reptile and several of his soldiers.) * Cleral: What are they doing here? * Hanso: Looking for the amulet, I bet. * Versad: We have to tell them about Shinnok. Call a truce. (Ares spots Team S-F and does not look happy to see them. He points in their direction with his macahuitl and addresses his soldiers.) * Ares: Bring them to me! (His soldiers roar out battle cries and charge forward.) * Kara Danvers: Or not. * Hanso: The woods! C'mon! (They flee. The scene cuts to Ares's forces walking through the woods, searching for their prey. Kara and Hanso hide behind two large trees as the search party walks past.) * Ferra: They quiet. Sneaky. * Ares: Ermac? * Ermac: We sense them. But the forest teems with souls. * Reptile: Yes... So close. (Explosions suddenly rock the forest around Ares's forces, throwing them into disarray. Two trees fall down, crushing several soldiers beneath them. Kara chucks some grenades at the trees, Cleral shoots their bases with arrows and Hanso uses her gun to shoot plasma blasts at the tree bases. The end result is the trees continuing to fall on Ares's forces. One of Kara's grenades lands at Reptile's feet. He notices and leaps up into the air, just narrowly avoiding the explosion. The fallen trees catch fire, giving Ares's forces more issues to contend with. Ferra shrieks in fear at the flames.) * Ares: Divine fire and earth! (He looks over the battlefield and spots Cleral shooting off arrows. Meanwhile, Reptile scurries high up a tree and spots Hanso. She has her back to him and continues to shoot plasma bolts at Ares's forces.) * Reptile: I see you... (Versad runs up to Hanso and spots Reptile.) * Versad: Stephanie, look out! (His warning comes too late. Reptile leaps from the tree and lands on Hanso, pinning her to the ground. Versad charges towards him, but Reptile notices and spits a glob of acid into his arm. Versad screams in agony and clasps his arm in his hands as the acid burns into it. Reptile turns back to Hanso, who is still struggling in his grip. He raises one claw to smash her face in, but Hanso rallies and punches him in the chest. She follows up with a headbutt and throws Reptile off her. They both rise to their feet.) * Hanso: You hurt him, you answer to me! (They fight. Hanso defeats Reptile.) Go crawl back under your rock, Reptile. (With Reptile down, Hanso rushes back to Cleral, who's still trying to wipe his arm with his hands.) * Hanso: Stop! You need water. (She produces an emergency hip flask.) Lean your hand back. (He does so and she pours the water onto his arm. It does the job of clearing put the acid.) * Hanso: Can you see? * Versad: Yeah, yeah. It's fuzzy, but-- (She pours more water on his arm.) * Hanso: Better? (The scene switches to show from Versad's perspective. The blurry visage clears up quickly into a close up of Hanso's face.) * Versad: Beautiful. (As the scene shifts from his perspective, their tender moment is interrupted by Ermac - levitating a considerable distance above ground level - uprooting the tree that Versad was resting by.) * Hanso: Hold that thought. (They flee just as Ermac brings the tree down where they were standing. He flies after them, shooting blasts of soul energy as Versad and Hanso dodge as best they can. After a while, it seems like they manage to outrun him - but then they come face to face with Ares and his soldiers. Ermac soon floats into view behind them.) * Versad: Lady's choice. * Hanso: I've got Ermac. (As Versad rushes Ares, Hanso charges at Ermac. She fires her tiara boomerang that hits Ermac to no effect. In response, he telekinetically lifts her into the air and slams her into a tree. She struggles to rise as Ermac floats down to ground level.) * Ermac: You are spawn of Danil. * Hanso: And damn proud of it! I know what you did to him. * Ermac: We took your father's arms. We will take all of you. (They fight. Hanso defeats Ermac.) * Hanso: That was for you, Ermac. (As Jacqui rushes back to where Versad is fighting Ares, Ferra/Torr jumps into her path. Ferra laughs and Torr roars, taking a massive swing at her with his meaty fists. Hanso dodges two swipes and barely escapes as Torr almost pounds her into the ground. He manages to grab Hanso and lift her into the air with both his hands round her waist.) * Ferra: Squeeze, squeeze, Torr! (Torr complies, and Hanso's bulletproof bracelets begins to crunch under the strength in his hands.) * Ferra: Your eyes, so bright. (She readies the metal claws on her wrist.) Gonna carve them out! (She slowly brings the claws towards Hanso's face. In the nick of time, Hanso's bracelets finish charging up. She unleashes a plasma blast that rocks Torr backwards, letting her lose of his grip. He doesn't fall though, and neither does Ferra.) * Ferra: Trickery! Deceit! (Hanso shoots another plasma bolt with her pistol, but it isn't charged and doesn't faze Torr. He throws two more meaty punches that Jacqui barely avoids. She gets into a fighting stance.) * Hanso: No more tricks. Just a straight up beatdown. (They fight. Hanso defeats Ferra and Torr.) Two for one. I'll take it. (Back with the rest of Team S-F, Cleral blocks the sword of a charging soldier with his bow, and Kara kicks him in the side, staggering him long enough for Cleral to put an arrow through his brain. He swings his staff around just in time to parry a sword blow from another soldier trying to cut down Kara, allowing her to kick him in the stomach and smash her knee into his face, knocking him out. A third soldier charges Cleral, who again blocks the sword strike with his bow. Kara punches the soldier in the kidney twice and knocks him down with a right cross, and Cleral swings his staff-bow around and fires an arrow straight through the head of a fourth soldier, causing him to backflip from the force. Meanwhile, Versad is still fighting Ares one on one. He smashes Ares in the face with a right hand, but Ares kicks him in the stomach, forcing him back. Versad holds back for a moment, allowing Ares a chance to speak.) * Ares: We know Dylar is here. Where is the amulet? * Versad: Ares, the situation has changed-- * Ares: Do not fling your spittle at me. (He charges at Versad and attacks. Versad blocks his punches, but takes a kick to the chest that knocks him down. He rolls to his feet and fires off one of his whips, ensnaring Ares by the wrist. Ares merely takes a firm grip on the whip and pulls, whirling Versad around him. Versad manages to stay on his feet, but is forced to retract the whip. Hanso runs up to them both.) * Hanso: You tell him? * Versad: Not yet! * Hanso: He needs to know-- * Versad: Busy! * Ares: I will kill you both. * Hanso: Shinnok's been freed. He's at Raiden's Sky Temple. He's already infected America's life force. (She gestures to the sky. Ares looks up at the red clouds and realises the truth of her words.) * Ares: The heavens boil... Earthrealm is lost! * Hanso: Not if we hang together! (Ares draws his macahuitl from the scabbard on his back and readies it for combat.) * Ares: I will appease Shinnok. Bring him your heads. Gain time to bolster Outworld's defences. (He swings the weapon at Versad, who barely ducks in time. Ares backhands it towards Hanso, who blocks with her gauntlets. Ares holsters the macahuitl as Versad throws a punch that he blocks, before he punches him in the kidney and kicks him in the ankle, knocking him to the ground. As Versad rises, Ferra/Torr charges straight towards him. Versad ducks under Torr's attempted grab, but the behemoth slaps away his follow up kick. While Versad fights Ferra/Torr, Hanso now goes up against Ares alone. She deflects one of Ares's punches and one of his roundhouse kicks with her gauntlet, and shoots off a blast of plasma from her pistol that stuns him for a moment.) * Hanso: Aquaman has to help us, Ares! * Ares: It is too late for Earthrealm. Shinnok is now it's master. (They fight. Hanso wins a round.) * Hanso: Your technique is flawed. (But towards the end, Ares breaks free of Hanso's combo and a shockwave forces them far back.) * Ares: Foolish girl. * Hanso: Guard your tongue. (They charge, but they tie. Using her super-move, Justice Javelin, Hanso defeats Ares, her nemesis.) You should've been with us. (Ares rises to his feet, growling impatiently. Erron Black steps in, flanked by soldiers, and aims one of his revolvers right at her.) * Erron: That's enough. (Ares's forces slowly back Hanso, Kara and Cleral towards each other in a clear part of the forest. Kara tries to shoot heat vision blasts, but she's out of energy. She readies her fists.) * Kara Danvers: Fine with me! (Ferra/Torr stomps back into the fray, with Versad's bound body in Torr's arms. Torr lifts him up and throws him toward the clearing. He lands hard as Ferra laughs, and Hanso helps him to his feet. Team S-F are now completely surrounded on all sides, and have all backed into one another.) * Hanso: Don't know about you guys, but I'm living the dream. * Versad: You have odd dreams. * Ares: Chattel. You die tonight. (He calls to his soldiers in the Outworld tongue and they begin to close in. Ferra/Torr charge forward... and are frozen solid by an ice blast. More batarangs follow, stunning the soldiers who come too close to Team S-F. Beron walks into the clearing, flanked by his police officer disciples. The warriors charge into battle without hesitation, forcing Ares's forces to engage them. Team S-F break free and make a run for it, stopping as Beron walks towards them.) * Beron: You stood together against formidable odds. Lesser warriors would not have fared so well. * Hanso: Thanks, Batman. * Beron: I will remain here to push Ares back to Outworld. Proceed to the Sky Temple. New York's fate lies with Fin Shepard. (They head off as Beron walks toward the battle.) Category:Raven: Justice League 2 Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes